dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Ice
Ice (氷) is the eldest son of Frieza the (former) emperor of the Seven Universe and was intended to be his successor of his empire, but was later rescued by both Goku and Shido. Ice was later adopted into the Itsuka household and currently lives in Tengu City in which he is the adoptive brother and disciple of Shido Itsuka. Ice also bears a striking resemblance to Frost the Emperor of the Sixth Universe. Ice is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Ice is very different from his father Frieza. Instead of being a sadistic and murderous tyrant that his father was, Ice is a kind-hearted, peaceful, trustworthy, and honorable individual who shows compassion to anyone he meets. Ice also has a strong relationship with his adoptive family, respecting and loving them for helping him become the man who he is. However he finds Shido to be easier to connect with than with Gohan, Goten and Kotori despite loving his brothers and sister just as much as Shido. Ice also has a very nice, friendly and polite demeanor when talking to other people and always shows consideration and respect towards his opponents. Ice also has a gentle and positive nature, as he is extremely nice to humans and animals alike and proves to be a valuable and important ally to the Z Fighters and Ratatoskr. After being forced to sit out of the fight against Beerus, Ice gained a desire to prove himself as a fighter to his adoptive brother and mentor Shido and during the Second Sixth/Seventh Tournament, he entered to show his adoptive brother how strong he was. Due to Shido's influence, Ice came to care and respect Shido not because of his power, but of his character and came to see him as his brother. Despite being of different, Ice views his adoptive family as his real family and shows great love towards them. Ice is also very loyal to his family, especially to Shido and will always be by their side. Ice is also very shy towards girls, especially Origami and Kaguya Yamai as he always stutters when talking to them. But Ice also respect towards them. Powers and Abilities As a Acrosian, Ice (even as a child) had an incredible amount of power and was a prodigy of innate talent and natural growth as he was considered to be one of the most powerful warriors of the Seventh Universe with no real training. It is stated by Goku, that Ice's potential surpassed even Frieza's. Under the tut-ledge of Shido Itsuka and Goku, Ice's power has increased to the point of being on league with Shido, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks and Piccolo. For the Second Tournament of Power, Ice's progess has tremendously improved to the point of keeping up with Shido, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo and can also overpower most opponents from different universes. His training with Shido has also increased in which Ice in his Ultimate Evolution form can match Toppo the second strongest being of Universe 11 in strength and gained a slight advantage. Ice can even hold his own against Jiren the strongest being in Universe 11. His power level was about 7,500,000,000,000 and later 104,000,000,000,000. By training in the Second Tournament of Power, Ice's power level increased to about 800,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - The ability to levitate through the manipulation of ki. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Kaioken - Ice forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Shido does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. He lear * Sacred Bream '- This is one of Ice's signature attacks. Ice extends his right hand and then fires a energy blast that resembles a concentrated blue-lightning like beam of ki from his index fire which then blasts the opponent. * '''Golden Sacred Beam '- Golden Sacred Beam is the most powerful variation of the Sacred Beam technique and is Ice's strongest technique. * '''Destructo Disk - This is one of Ice's signature technique. The Destructo Disc is a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. * Double Destructo Disk - '''Ice creates two energy disc and fires then at the opponent one after the other in a pincer maneuver that makes it difficult to dodge both of them, as the discs are coming towards the opponent from both sides. Even if one of the disc doesn't connect with the opponent, the other usually will. It can be seen as an improvement over the original Destructo Disc. Like the single Destructo Disc, this technique will damage the opponent regardless as to whether they are guarding or not. * '''Kamehameha - This is one of Ice's signature techniques and uses this attack after both Goku and Shido taught it to him. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * Super Kamehameha '- An upgraded variation of the Kamehameha.The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more''ki energy being put into it. * '''Brothers Kamehameha - Ice and Shido/or Gohan each prepare their Kamehameha attacks. Then, they fire them simultaneously so that the two energy waves merge into one large Kamehameha blast. When this is not enough to defeat the opponent, Ice and Shido/or Gohan put more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent and inflicting a great deal of damage. * Kaioken Kamehameha - Ice activates the Kaio-ken technique and uses the Kamehameha, inflicting extreme damage depending on what Kaio-ken level he is using for the attack. This is Ice's ultimate attack in his 20% Kaioken form. * Golden Kamehameha '''- It is one of the most powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. Ice either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Then he fires the blast against the opponent in the form of a golden energy wave. It is the same technique as the God Kamehameha but golden in colour. This is Ice's ultimate attack in his Ultimate Evolution form and his strongest technique. Transformation 20% Kaioken State Ice achieved this form, while training with Shido and Goku in the World of the Gods. Ice has the same appearance as his regular form, but is now pure crimson red and has greater power than before almost on par with a regular Super Saiyan. In this form, Ice is almost as powerful as Shido, Vegeta and Gohan and far stronger than Frost. His power level in this form is about 150,000,000,000,000 and later 2,080,000,000,000,000. By the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 16,000,000,000,000,000. Mastered Full Power State Ice achieved this state, when training with Shido. He no longer needs to enlarge his muscles in order to use his full power. This makes him no longer strain his body and thereby allowing him to maintain his peak power for much longer durations of time unhindered. He also seemingly gained the ability to immediately access his true form from his first form without entering the other forms. In this form, Ice easily defeated Frost in the Second Sixth/Seventh Tournament and can keep up with the god-like power of Shido. His power level in this form is about 115,000,000,000,000,000. and later 500,000,000,000,000,000. By the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 1,700,000,000,000,000,000. Super Evolution Ice achieved this form, after his training with Shido. This form allows Ice to ascend beyond his true forms. Ice grows in height, gains four or more horns on their head, his eyes turned pure red, gained a white tip on his tail, and he can also had a mask piece slide over his mouth. Ice's power gained far incredible power, almost on par with a Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan. In this form, Ice can hold his own against Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan form. It is stated by Shido, that Ice's power in this form is comparable to that of a Super Saiyan 4. His power level in this form is about 230,000,000,000,000,000 and later 1,000,000,000,000,000,000. By the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 3,400,000,000,000,000,000. Ultimate Evolution Ice achieved this form, when fighting against Future Zamasu. While similar in appearance to his base form, his skin turns dark purple, gains pronounced eye ridges, and is encased in a biological armor covering all but his face, hands, and feet. It is glimmering gold in color but with a darker covering his arms and midsection down. He retains his purple plates but loses the ones on his shoulders and the ones on his forearms and shins become oval-shaped. He also grows noticeably taller and gains a slight increase in muscle mass. His aura also becomes a blaze of fire-like but genle orange-yellow colour. In this form, Ice can overwhelm Future Zamasu and also defeats him. His power level is about 11,500,000,000,000,000,000 and later 89,900,000,000,000,000,000. By the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 170,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Ice and Shido - Ice shares a strong brotherly-bond with his adoptive brother and mentor Shido Itsuka and always will be by his side. Ice also shows great respect and looks up to Shido and displays astonishment of his immense and phenominal power to the point of training everyday and proving himself to his father. Shido also gave him advice that a strong fighter always knows how to never give up and also said that he will always be his brother. Ice and Kotori - Ice and Kotori shares a caring and close relationship with each other and see themselves as family. Ice can be overprotective of Kotori, when it comes to battles or dates, but chooses to accept it and Ice always gives her advice. Ice and Gohan - Ice shares a very close-brotherly friendship with his older adoptive brother Gohan and tends to join at his side. Ice is also Gohan's main training partner and Gohan also motivates Ice to train harder. Ice and Goten - Ice shares a strong friendship with his adoptive brother Goten and usually hangs out with him. Ice is always seen training with him and Trunks in the Himalayas. Ice and Goku - The most prominent relationship he has besides Shido is with his adoptive father Goku. Ice tends to see him as his real father and shares great care towards him. Goku saw the undying good in Ice's heart and shows compassion towards. Goku also said to Ice that he is proud to have him as a son. Ice and Tohka - Ice seems to be Tohka's best friend and he will usually gives his advice to Tohka in order to make her relationship with Shido intimate. Ice and Origami - Ice shares an awkward but yet close friendship with Origami and will usually react in stutter when having a conversation with her. But nonetheless, Ice does act polite towards her. Ice and the Yamai Sisters - Ice shares a strong close friendship with Kaguya Yamai as they are always seen together. Kaguya also considers Ice to be her only possession alongside Shido Itsuka. Ice tends to have a affection with her and usually acts shy around her. But he does respect Kaguya. Also Ice shares a friendship with Yuzuru and they have conversation about science. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Acrosians